


不许离开06

by zimofeiyu



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimofeiyu/pseuds/zimofeiyu





	不许离开06

第六章

krist很自觉地躺在了singto的床上，他在心中自嘲了一下，自己居然还挺有做玩具的自觉性。

　　记得以前自己还曾经躺在这床上吓唬singto，可现在，同样是躺在床上，等待的却是singto的残虐。

　　他真的是那个以前的p'sing吗？

　　为什么，以前没有发现他居然这么会折磨人呢？

　　不知不觉中，意识有些恍惚，当眼皮就要无情的落下时，开门的声音响起，krist有些消逝的意识一下子被拉了回来，singto走了进来。

　　singto站在床边低头俯视着krist，突然开口。

　　“kit，你真漂亮。”

　　singto欣赏地说，并且一边压着krist的腿，一边解开他上衣的纽扣。

　　压着他的腿并不是怕他反抗，他知道krist不会反抗，这么做他只是为了感受krist强健有力的腿。

　　同时也感受着他的体温。

此刻的singto强烈地想抱krist，可krist无奈的表情，让他生出仿佛要被放弃的伤痛，痛的让singto仿佛要窒息。

　　kit，你现在还爱着我吗？这样的我你还能接受吗？

　　无论答案是什么，我都不许你离开我！

　　我知道我有些自私，但我真的放不开你！

　　只要你在我身边，让我做什么我都愿意，singto在心中想着。

当他回过神来看krist时，发现krist因突如其来的寒冷袭击而颤抖了一下。

　　singto为接下来的动作迟疑了一秒，但很快他便更使劲地压住了krist，krist苦笑了一下，心里有点伤感，“你笑什么？”

　　singto忍不住问。

　　krist并没有回避，不在乎地回答，“没什么，我在想，其实做玩具也挺有意思的。”

　　不知是出于心理上的不认输，还是因为什么，krist居然说出了一个连自己都难以接受的答案，更别说singto了。

“是吗？”

　　说着，singto开始抚摸krist光滑的肌肤，滑到胸前时，他还故意刺激了一下krist樱红的小巧，让它挺立。

　　krist忍着不让自己随着singto的动作颤抖，可随之而来的热度诱惑着singto每一个欲望的细胞。

　　他忍着性急，一点一点地渐进，享受着krist因恐惧的颤抖，享受地看着krist的表情，如果那个倔强的小嘴，能够发出呻吟的话那就更好了。

“是啊，”

　　努力抛开身体上的感觉，让理智坚定住，krist自嘲地说，说完后心中的自尊心又一次作起怪来，“一想到有朝一日，你能成为别人玩具的样子，我就忍不住想笑。”

　　singto不得不佩服krist在这种情形下，还可以那么淡定地说出这样的话。

　　这充分地挑起了singto压制已久的急躁。

不知道为什么，聪明的krist，总让singto产生用雷霆般手段驯服的想法。

　　他低下头，轻轻吻着krist的胸膛，忽然一用力，狠狠地咬了下去。

　　痛楚毫无预兆而来，“啊！”

　　krist失声叫了一下，反射性地挣扎着从床上坐起来，却被singto早有防备地按了下去。

　　krist强忍着疼痛，身体不停地颤抖。

　　一阵血腥味入口，singto知道已经见血了，但，却未罢休。

　　“kit，你的血好甜~~~”

　　说着，他不停的用牙齿摩擦着krist胸前的伤口。身下的人没有放抗，一动也不动地躺着，像块石头一般。krist很硬气，闭上嘴再也没喊一声，而且身体也没有在颤抖。

此刻，只有心在不停的痛。“一到这种时候你就不作声了。”

　　singto停下了刚刚的动作，又迅速除去了krist的裤子。

　　“我要进去了。”

　　他给了krist一个信号后，便抬高了krist的腿，往两边一分，俯冲强行撞入温暖的体内。

紧室内的褶皱被瞬间撑大，撕裂般的痛一下涌来。

　　krist紧咬住牙，眉头紧锁，双手紧紧抠着床单，一脸的痛苦与singto一脸的享受形成了鲜明的对比。

　　“我要听你的声音，kit。”

　　krist没有回应，依然咬紧了牙。

　　“不肯作声？”singto忍着火，假装若无其事地问，几秒种后他得到了一阵沉默。

　　他皱了皱眉，轻挑了下眉毛，一副恶作剧的表情露了出来。

　　好吧，krist，今天我会叫你叫出来的。

自私的本性催促着singto，为了让krist呻吟，singto加深了力度，krist的腰已经无意识的随着singto的动作开始摆动。

　　理智的思考后，他终于释放出压抑在喉间的呜咽。“呜......嗯......啊......”随着声音的响起，krist挣扎的更厉害，他知道自己无法反抗，但他的体内已经痛到不可忍受的地步了。

听到krist的呻吟，singto满意地赏了他一个吻。

　　被汗水浸湿的krist别有几分性感，singto坏坏地扳起他的腰，让他随着自己的动作摇动。

体液与汗水交织在一起，singto享受着krist与众不同的柔韧性。

　　“说话啊，kit，求饶吧。”

　　singto一边笑着玩弄着krist胸前两个小小的突起，一边开导他。

　　不停息的插入，让krist觉得整个人快要被穿透了一般，被甩出的意识一次次地被痛楚拉回。

krist突然发现，自己的倔强反而起了反作用，“啊.......嗯......啊啊......饶......嗯......饶了我吧......啊......”

　　既然适当的示弱可以减轻身上的疼痛，那么他又何乐而不为呢？

　　krist唾弃了自己一下，原来自己竟然会为了不让自己疼而做出违心的事，他断断续续地求饶。

　　“啊啊...啊...p'sing...嗯...饶...饶了我吧...嗯...痛...”

　　“听话吗？”singto的语气如同是严厉的父亲，在教训不听话的小孩子一般，有几分威严，有几分宠爱。

　　“听...话...啊...”

　　krist断断续续地回答着，心中却不禁狠狠骂了自己几句。

　　“乖，叫我。”听到krist听话的回答后，singto勾起了嘴角。

　　“啊...主人...”

如果不是此刻情况危急，浑身疼痛不堪，他krist一定会为这个词掉一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

　　连自己也不明白，为什么会将这两个字脱口而出。

　　“笨蛋！叫我名字！”singto有些不满。

你才笨蛋呢！你混蛋！你全家都笨蛋！

　　到底krist还是忍不住在心中骂了一句，皱着眉喊“啊...p'sing...”

　　体内异物的刺痛使krist蜷缩起了身体。听到自己的名字在krist的呻吟中溢出，singto心中升起了一阵征服感，还带有小小的喜悦感。

　　“看在你这次听话的份上，我先饶了你。”

　　猛的一阵律动，加大夹道中的摩擦速度，白浊的体液随之喷发在krist体内深处，singto退了出来。

“你今天那里没有受伤，柔韧性很好嘛，连受人疼爱的地方也与众不同啊。”

　　singto坏笑了一下，“去洗个澡，然后回来。”

　　回来？浑身酸痛的krist瞪大眼睛。

　　“你也是男人，不会以为我一夜玩一次就够了吧。你以为我性无能啊。”

　　看到krist吃惊的表情后，singto解释了一下。

说着，他还轻轻地拍了下krist的背，“放心，你身体还没适应，我不会太过分的，最多玩三次就放过你。”

　　三...三次？krist有些想哭，但还是乖乖地走进浴室。


End file.
